White
by Aleauxvander
Summary: Mai learns the hard way that white is, when wet, transparent. But then again, she doesn't seem to mind and Lin is far from complaining. LinMai


**Title: White**

**Author: Aleauxvander**

**Summary: Mai learns the hard way that white is, when wet, transparent. But then again, she doesn't seem to mind and Lin is far from complaining**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, only this plot bunny.**

...

The rain continued to pound relentlessly against the car as he pulled into the parking lot and waited patiently for the rain to ease up. After the first 3 minutes the Chinese man decided then that the skies were getting no clearer and the rains weren't ending. He turned on the wipers and looked through the rain streaked windscreen up to the third floor where the office was. Behind the blinds there was neither light nor movement.

Naru, it seemed, was blissfully absent from the office at the moment and Lin had no inclination to even get out of the car.

The rain continued to batter the car and the man sighed loudly. Shutting off the car, he reached over the seats for the black umbrella and quickly put on his leather overcoat.

Taking the leap, he eased the car door forward and opened the umbrella above his head quickly, climbing out and shutting the door.

In the few seconds it took for him to arrive under the protection of the awnings at the front door, Lin was almost soaked through. Muttering under his breath, he shook the umbrella as dry as he could and made his way to the office.

Closing the door behind him, he removed the overcoat and his jacket, hanging them on the coat rack before heading to his office.

The place was freezing, as he expected. Naru wasn't one to accommodate change even if it killed him. He turned the air conditioning up and removed his damp vest before unbuttoning the cuffs of his long sleeved dress shirt.

That was when he heard the door open and a quiet unladylike curse erupted from the lips of the owner of the voice. It would seem that Taniyama Mai had returned from Hokkaido two days before expected.

Continuing to unbutton his cuffs in hope for his shirt to dry, he stepped out of his office into the hallway to greet the 19 year old collage sophomore but froze.

Mai, oblivious to him, was removing her black jacket that skimmed just above her knees and hung it, dripping, from the coat rack. The poor suede jacket was soaked through more than he was and he realized for a moment that she had no umbrella which explained…

The gorgeous brunette was wearing a white sundress that stopped just above her knees and dipped too dangerously at the front on the worst of all days. Firstly, the day had started out sunny and ended in nothing but rain. Secondly…

The white dress was clinging to her body desperately, _transparently_, like a second skin _all too well_

Lin narrowed his eyes at her but couldn't bring himself to stop staring

"Taniyama-san?" he made his presence known and she jumped a little, startled.

She turned to him then, a relieved smile on her face as she pressed her palm to her racing heart. The dress stuck worst to her skin, showing the lacy pattern of the black, red and white bra she wore beneath.

His mouth went mysteriously dry

She greeted him with a happy face, still panting from her scare and her run through the rain "You scared me, Lin-san!" she said almost chidingly as though expecting him to reply. Obviously not because she leaned one hand against the wall to remove her white 4 inch wedged heals as she spoke to him. The front of her dress, though wet, opened forward slightly

"Got caught in the rain too?" she asked conversationally, oblivious as she always was to his thoughts, then when she wrestled the shoes off, reached behind her head to remove her hair from its wet confinement.

"I left Sapporo a little after 8 this morning and I have been dreaming of sunshine and warmth only for as soon I set foot inside Tokyo it starts to rain!" she laughed quietly to herself as she ran her fingers through the wet tresses then glanced up at him. He was still standing at the door of his office, staring at her with the most puzzled look on his face.

Misinterpreting his mental confusion, she went into the short story of how her Indian friend, Sandhya, had to leave earlier than expected for England and that had cut her visit in half. Lin was, at one point, listening until she shook her head enthusiastically and water droplets slid slowly down the smooth column of her neck before disappearing between the V of her breast. His eyes followed the rain water's journey before he realized what he was doing and looked elsewhere

"Do you want something warm to drink? Tea? Or maybe hot chocolate?" she grinned almost childishly before admitting "I still love hot chocolate with marshmallows on a cold day," before brushing past him enticingly into the kitchenette.

The taller man could only follow her into the kitchen and watch her shuffle about

"Where's Naru?" she asked noticing the young genius was missing

Lin continued to watch her move about, the dress molding further unto her body and her skin, still slightly damp from the rain and at that moment couldn't care _less_ where Oliver was but was beyond the moon thankful he wasn't present

"Somewhere…"he muttered distractedly

She raised her eyebrows, not hearing him well "Hmm?"

He blinked out of his trance and pulled his perfective impassive mask back unto his face "I'm not sure." he answered "He left before I arrived."

She dropped her hands on her hips and pouted cutely "It figures! The work-aholic disappears when I show up. It's his plot, I tell you."

The water in the kettle boiled and she poured it into two small china cups, adding lime and honey to his tea, the way she somehow knew he loved it, and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He said simply and she smiled, nodding

"No problem!" she chirped, before turning to make her cup of chocolate "at least your not picky about your tea." she reached forward to pat his shoulder innocently but then frowned when she realized his shirt was wet

"Lin-san, you'll get sick if you don't get out of those wet clothes," she chastised, sounding almost like his mother. His eyes roved over her body unconsciously as it had before, remember how many times in his dreams he had undressed her slowly and she had clung to him desperately—

He stiffened as she reached up on tipped toes to feel his forehead, her face and body too close to him for his sanity. Did she think he was unfeeling? Regardless of how he acted he was still a man and any man, even dead, after seeing what little was separating the two of them would have already had her bent over the counter and—

Lin closed his eyes to fight of the onslaught of images. Two of his shiki found the reaction more than amusing and were chuckling in the darkness of his mind. The remaining three remained, smartly, silent.

Setting the tea cup down, he held unto her wrists and steered her hands away from his face. She went back unto the flat of her bare feet, staring up at him with a slight frown

"What's the matter, Li—"

As though it was the most natural thing to do and he had every right to do it, Lin wrapped his arm around her small waist and pulled her wet body up against his. Pink tinged her face as she grabbed his arms to push herself away from him

"What are yo—?"

The question died in her throat as he lowered his lips to hers gently, parting them beneath his before sliding his tongue in. Mai melted, her eyes closing, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, returning his kiss with much enthusiasm. Lifting her off the floor as though she weighed nothing, he pushed her up against the wall of the kitchen, her legs extended in thin air as the Chinese man deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers slowly. She shyly reached out her tongue to meet his and he growled, low in his throat, depositing her on the countertop before continuing to rob her of ever coherent thought.

Her cell phone vibrated loudly on the granite countertop not far from her reach and she with much reluctance pulled her lips from his, blindly reaching out for the contraption. Not even registering that she had answered the phone, Lin pushed her hair over her shoulder, kissing her slowly down the scented column of her neck

"S-Sandhya!" Mai answered her friend's call, stuttering as Lin's teeth scraped against the sensitive skin below her ear

Her Indian friend's voice, though soft, rang out in the room "Are you back in Shibuya?" she asked

Mai almost lost grip of the phone as Lin's hands curled around her hip as kissing her along her jaw line and distracting her

"Ye-yes, I—" Mai failed to bite back a moan when Lin sucked on the skin that joined her shoulder and her neck

There was a silence on the phone then Sandy's concerned voice "Are you alright, Mai?"

Lin took the phone from Mai, his hand still wrapped securely around her, and spoke quietly into it

"Mai is a bit busy now but I assure you she will call you when I am finished with her." He said with a smile, sliding the phone shut before the disgruntled woman on the line could protest.

Mai turned beet red when he glanced down at her and began to ease the thick strap of her dress off her shoulder. Her mouth fell open but she could say nothing, only sputter at him incredulously, embarrassed, as he began to unbutton her dress

"Lin, w-whatareyoudoin!?"

The Chinese man gave her his undivided attention, a smile on his face and her lips parted unconsciously at the look in his eyes. He looked as though he was about to strip her down and drive her out of her head with amazing, mind numbing sex.

She could only stare as he said

"You'll get sick if you don't get out of these wet clothes…"he answered undressing her

She sputtered, nervous and embarrassed "I-I can undress m-myself!"

And for the first since she met the man, he grinned at her as he lifted her from the counter and nudged her into his office on unsteady legs

"I know you can. But I rather do it myself." He justified "besides, I need to make sure you're adequately _heated_."

He closed the door behind them and proceeded to do just that.

* * *

**Reviews fuel my passion and my joy**

**-Aleaux**


End file.
